


Leftovers

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [28]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Romance, Thanksgiving, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything can't be perfect all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leftovers

**Author's Note:**

> I'll thank you in advance for reading. And hope you feel inclined to let me know how you liked it.   
> A

Friday morning Sonny woke up alone in his equally empty apartment. He hoped it had been a horrible nightmare but there was no freckles lying beside him. He sighed. 

He didn't have school or work today. He had a loose plan for Friday morning where they'd wake up and talk about dinner the night before and how awkward or funny it had been but glad to just be the pair of them again. They'd cuddle and kiss and stay in bed an excessively long time. Maybe they'd have sex or they'd be too hungry and Al would treat him to her burnt sausage and undercooked eggs. He'd remake the eggs but eat the sausage. Then for sure after they were fed they'd have sex. 

But she wasn't here and it wasn't like she was at work and he'd see her later. Alex was right below him right now but he couldn't really do anything about it. Well, he could, he supposed but she wouldn't want him too. She was most likely still intending on giving him the silent treatment that he wasn't sure wasn't deserved. 

He grabbed his phone hoping just maybe she'd texted and let in a little trickle of forgiveness. Something that said "I'm pissed but I still love you." There were no texts. Sonny rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. What for?

'Maybe I'll go for a run.' He thought. He was inconsistent with his exercise schedule. Some weeks he'd run every morning then go weeks without. Then get one in some cool evening only to then put it off for another two or three weeks. He hadn't ran since the first time he slept with Alex. He remembered because he laughed at himself calling it a 'victory lap.' He figured the sex counted as exercise, especially the way they were doing it and it was the easiest thing to push off to the side in favor of seeing her in between school and SVU. 

He went hunting for sweats and something to jog in, hoping maybe sweating would resolve this yuck covering him. Maybe it'd clear his head and help him make it right with Alex. 

Sonny left his phone on the bed after putting on his shoes. He didn't stop for coffee or a snack. He dug his keys into the front pocket of his hoodie, along with earbuds and his iPod and left his apartment. 

When he reached the local park he ran laps. 7 of them, equalling roughly 2 miles.   
****  
Dinner mostly went off without a hitch. It was almost as if they all had been family before that moment. Alex made a crack about condoms that turned into Annette getting nosy about Sonny and Alex's birth control methods. Sonny went beet red, Alex looked sheepish and Rose took the time to explain how she'd taken all her kids to Planned Parenthood shortly after birds and the bees chats. 

"Wrap it up!" Walt winked. 

"You can't tell me you're so Catholic you don't believe in birth control. That's a little archaic." Rose raised her eyebrow. 

"Considering you should be married before you have sex at all-" Annie started before Dom interrupted her with a heavy throat clearing. 

Alex smiled to herself and brushed Sonny's thigh under the table, which she'd been doing during the entire meal to complement her come ons in the basement. Sonny swigged his beer and hoped for a subject change that would keep his mother from looking his way. 

By the time the meal was over Annette's feathers has been ruffled but she was still doing her best at getting along with Alex and the rest of her family. Henry thankfully had remained mostly silent, but Al didn't miss the steady measure of liquor in his glass. 

"Henry." She leaned close to his ear as soon as she got a moment. "Easy!"

"I'm fine, Lexi." He rolled his eyes and watched Nate climb and pull himself into Dom's empty armchair

"How is your leg? Does it hurt? Have you changed the dressing?" She rattled off. 

"I'm fine!" He insisted. 

Alex sighed. "I'm glad you came home."

"Lex..." He gave her a look. 

"You know what I mean. It's nice to have a real Thanksgiving!" She smiled. 

He smiled vaguely too. "Yeah. Even if I have to watch you with your cop."

"You don't like Sonny?" She asked, biting her lip. 

He shrugged. "I dunno. You like him?"

She smirked. "I love him."

Henry stared at his sister a minute. She didn't see it because she'd looked across the room at Sonny who was laughing with his sisters. Henry sighed and sipped, looking at Sonny too. He felt like he'd been dropped into an episode of The Twilight Zone. His sister was like a parody of herself, with this loud Italian boyfriend and his equally loud family. It felt like an assault on what they grew up with. 

"Oh hey little man." Dom returned to his chair finding Nate in it and beginning to grab the framed pictures on the table beside the chair. 

"Sorry." Henry got up, wincing at the pain that shot up his leg. 

"No problem. We can share." Dom lifted Nate up and put him in his lap as he sat back down. 

With a slightly higher vantage Nate reached for the beer bottle also on the table. 

"Not for another 20 years!" Dom grabbed it before the baby could topple it. "It's empty anyhow."

"I can get you another one." Alex offered reaching for the bottle and grinning at Nate who continued to reach. 

"Can you get me one too?" Sonny perked, overhearing.

"Sure, babe." Alex walked across the grab the empty bottle from Sonny's hand. 

Henry said nothing but made a face at the couple and then looked left to see Dom showing his son pictures in a magazine. Alex walked into the kitchen with the empty bottles. 

"You can tell it wasn't baked in here, look!" Annette was showing Theresa Alex's pie. "You ever seen a homemade pie lift right out of the-"

"Al!" Theresa smiled. "The pie looks good."

Alex felt about 3 inches tall. She bit her lip and continued walking to drop the bottles in the bin Gina showed her earlier. Theresa and her mother exchanged looks. 

"Maybe it's time for pie!" Annie grinned at Alex. 

Alex swelled as she turned around. "Ya know you just assumed I made that pie. I never said I baked it! I bought it at the store and I put it in my bubbe's plate. I can't boil water! Does that make you feel better?"

Alex swallowed and grabbed more beers from the fridge. She could hear her mom's words in her head, 'if she doesn't like you then fuck her.'

"I'm sorry." Annie looked guilty. 

"We weren't making fun of you." Theresa added. 

Alex rolled her eyes and used the counter to open her beer. "Yeah okay. I'll tell them it's time for dessert, yeah?"

Alex pushed the kitchen door open back into the living room. "Who wants my store bought pie!?" She announced, irritated.

She handed Dom a beer with a shaky smile. "Dessert in the kitchen."

She went back across the room and shoved the beer into Sonny's hand. She sunk down into the sofa. He looked at her concerned with a question on his face. She just shook her head. 

Rose looked over her shoulder at her daughter as she got up to follow the others to get pie in the kitchen. Sonny already had his body turned towards her, his head cocked sympathetically. Rose didn't worry, she didn't need mother's shoulder. Alex hadn't really since she was a child. It was nice to see her daughter need someone though, even if it wasn't her. 

"She doesn't like me." Alex muttered when almost everyone wandered into the kitchen. 

"Al..." Sonny sighed. 

"The pie?" Bella asked. She was still nearby afraid to walk away from James sleeping in his car seat. 

"Oh so she told you too?" Alex rolled her eyes harshly. 

Bella nodded and frowned. "She's just looking for something to criticize. Don't take it too hard. I mean there's nothing else she's pickin' on."

"I'm tellin' ya, she'll warm up. How can she not?" Sonny grinned, still hopeful.

Alex just slumped her shoulders and rolled her eyes.   
****  
Alex didn't have work on Friday but she thought about calling and seeing if there was extra help needed. Maybe Black Friday shoppers were out of control and there were extra blood and guts. She didn't doubt the violent frenzy associated with capitalism. She just didn't want to be in her apartment. She heard Sonny upstairs as he got up and then heard him leave. She laid in bed frozen thinking any second he was gonna knock on the door and demand they work this out. But there was no knock. He was probably stuffing his face with pastries. 

Speaking of which. Alex wished she had leftovers. She was starving. If Sonny were here he'd make her eggs. Or he'd bring back a whole bag of little Italian donuts. Maybe she had some Twinkies. That wasn't the same but under the circumstances it would do. 

She went into the kitchen and found the half full box. She unwrapped a Twinkie and sighed. It was unbelievable that all that had happened last night but that didn't mean she wasn't still totally angry. He hurt her feelings. So had Henry but that was different. Sonny was held to a different standard. 

She split open another Twinkie and ate it as she walked back into the bedroom to grab her phone. Walt texted her. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

Alex hissed. Like he doesn't know he answer to that. 

"Am I crazy? He was totally out of line right?" She replied. 

He responded almost immediately. "He was being a jerk! Henry was too. Mom is mad at both of you."

"Me? What did I do?!" She was back in the kitchen fishing out the last Twinkie. 

"For fighting last night." Walt replied. 

Alex rolled her eyes. The last person to care about appearances was her mom. But maybe she was the disappointed mad that parents have mastered. I think they all hoped Henry would be good and control himself. Maybe that was too ambitious. 

Still it wasn't Sonny's job to police her brother's behavior. She could feel her lip curl. No one gets to push her brother around. All this time spent trusting Sonny was just opening herself up for this pain. 

"Did he at least say sorry?" Walt asked. 

"No. I don't think so. We got into it when we got home." She sent. 

She couldn't remember everything she said, yelled, at Sonny. Just that she was mad and hurt. It just illuminated all her fears at the same time: that she wasn't good enough for Sonny, that her family wasn't either, that Sonny was a completely different person than she thought. She wanted to go back to last week, all dressed up and pulling him out of the precinct. That was who they were at their best. Just the pair of them. No one else. 

"That sucks!" Walt replied and Alex rolled her eyes. Texting was such an impersonal form of communicating sometimes. 

"Yeah it does. I'm so mad! He doesn't get to tell me how to feel about Henry. It's not his job! We shouldn't have gone to that house." 

Walt texted back immediately. "That's not true! His dad loved you. He told Sonny that you're a gem! And I think Gina liked you too. You don't let Sonny boss you. Even Sonny's mom and mom got along. It was an Olive Garden commercial in their!"

"There*" he added. 

Alex laughed. Walt was probably right, he almost always was. It was one of his more annoying traits. The problem was they couldn't just go back. They couldn't undo what had been said the night before. She couldn't pretend that she wasn't angry. 

Alex sighed and looked inside the Twinkie box. Empty like her bed. She opened the freezer, excited to see a pair of frozen burritos. 

"Breakfast of champs!" She told herself, unwrapping the plastic and setting it inside her microwave. 

She watched it turn in the machine thinking about how quickly it all changes. From hard frozen burrito to warm, gooey, practically food, but if you leave it sitting it gets hard and becomes inedible. That's the problem with microwave food. It's heated so quickly it can easily turn sour. It's artificial, it wasn't crafted long and lovingly. It's not even meant to be savored. It's meant to satisfy until the next hunger pang. 

She heard the locks on the door click as they turned. She watched from the doorway of the kitchen, arms crossed, as the handle jiggled. The microwave signaling that her breakfast was ready startled her. 

"Al- Alex." Sonny called from the other side of door. 

She took the burrito out of the microwave first and wrapped a paper towel around the base and blew on it as she walked to the door. She swallowed as she moved the deadbolt and chain. 

"Hi." She answered, barely looking at him in the face and bit into her burrito carefully as she went to the couch. 

"Hey listen-" he started, shutting the door behind him. His sweatshirt still clung to him from his run. He sat down on the chair, afraid the couch might be too close for Alex now. 

She sighed, trying to remain indifferent or at the very least calm. 

"About last night..." He bit his lip. 

She shook her head. "Don't."

"Don't what?" He asked. 

"Just don't." She repeated. "It can't be undone. It's not going to go back. Ya know I should've known better..."

"Alex...what are you saying?" He looked confused. "That dat's it? We're-"

She sighed. "We tried."

"We tried!?" Sonny yelled. "You don't just give up after-"

"After you call my brother an alcoholic and punch him?" She sneered. 

He sighed. "Al I'm sorry."

"It's too late!" She added. "I mean I'm not even cut out for this..."

"That's not true." He sounded really upset on top of being mad.

"No you don't want it to be true, Sonny!" She fought. 

"No!" He argued. "No you are cut out for this! You can't love me last night and be done with me today. Dat's just not..."

"You push me!" Alex yelled. 

Sonny was quiet a second. 

"I can't be who you want me to Sonny!" She shook her head. 

He stood up. "I'm not askin' you to be anybody, Al! I love you even when you do this."

"Do what?"

"Act like a selfish brat! You're not the only one in this relationship ya know?" He seethed. 

She pursed her lips and swallowed hard. She looked away from him. 

"Just go." She said quietly. Any semblance of detachment was gone. She couldn't hide her mix of anger and hurt, but she was still trying hard to. 

"No!" He threw up his palms. "We don't just quit!"

"WE don't do anything!" She yelled back. "I am not doing this. I'm not going to get talked about by your mother behind my back. I'm not going to let some guy talk about family..."

"He has a problem!" He fired back. 

"But that's not your problem! It's mine! This is happening to MY family!"

"I thought I was your family." He sounded wounded. 

"Well you're not!" She crossed her arms. 

Sonny was stunned to silence. His face twisted into a scowl once more. 

"Fine!" He shouted. "Fine! This is what you want, sweetheart? Fine!"

Sonny glanced around the apartment and picked up a stray tie on the back of the couch. He held it up to Alex with an angry look and marched out the door with it, slamming it hard in his wake. 

Alex sat back down on the couch and stared at the door. When she was sure he wasn't coming back through it she hurled her burrito at it with force and dropped her face in her hands to cry.   
****  
"Ya know what would make me feel better?" Alex wiggled her eyebrows. 

Sonny smirked at her. "I think they'd all find it suspicious if you and I went back to the basement..."

She winked. "Actually I was thinking about upstairs..."

"Upstairs?" He asked. 

"You grew up in this house, right? So you've got an old bedroom up there?"

Sonny turned red and Al knew she had him. 

"Al..." He attempted to talk her out of it, but he was turned on by the idea of his girlfriend in that tiny twin bed upstairs. He had to do it for skinny covered in flour teenage Sonny. 

"Just give me the grand tour!" She smiled. "Your bedroom door have a lock?"

Sonny laughed. "No!"

Alex looked mortified. "The lock on Henry's door protected us all. Except when he locked Walt out."

"But that's how come we're so close Al!" Walt appeared with a plate of pie and two forks. "Figured you guys could share and Gina was in charge of whipped cream. I thought it was too much but she said-"

"I love whipped cream!" Sonny grinned. 

"-that you loved whipped cream." Walt laughed. 

"Thanks Walt." Alex smiled. "It's good right?"

She took a bite as Annette came back inside the living room with her husband. She had a tiny sliver of Alex's pumpkin pie and a larger slice of the apple pie Gina made. 

"Pie's great Al!" Dom called across the room, unlike his wife he had a large slice of pumpkin pie. "Pie's pie. Who cares, she's cute!" 

Alex beamed. "Thanks Dom."

Annette continued to look a little embarrassed but made no effort to really apologize. Alex didn't either. Sonny smiled at her and kissed her cheek with his whipped cream covered lips. 

"Really?" She smirked and wiped it off. 

The look on Sonny's face was priceless. Annette hated to admit, but Sonny looked really happy. 

Henry watched from his spot on the couch next to Angela. Alex looked happy too, her cheeks pink, eyes lit up. Maybe he needed to give this Sonny guy a shot. After a few minutes of mentally preparing what he might say to Sonny he cleared his throat. 

Henry teetered on his injury as he got up. "Hey Sonny, you wanna get some more pie?"

Walt raised his eyebrow at his brother's lame attempt to corner their sisters boyfriend. He smirked at Henry who caught Walt's eye and shrugged. 

Alex looked at both of them and then at Sonny. He nodded at Alex, signaling it would be fine. Besides, he was looking for a chance to get to know Henry and let him see he was worthy of Alex. 

"Yeah." Sonny nodded and got up. 

Alex looked at Henry seriously trying to covey to him to be cool. Henry didn't seem to read that but Walt got up with them, he could be a buffer if Henry decided to be a jerk. 

They headed into the kitchen. Sonny went right for Al's pie. 

"Alright, let me have it." He smirked. 

"You know I didn't actually mean for is to eat pie in here?" Henry made a face. 

He shrugged. "I like pie."

Walt laughed. "Alright, bro, what are you dying to tell Sonny?"

Henry rolled his eyes deeply. "What's the end game here?"

"What?" Sonny leaned on the counter, skewering pie on a fork and eating it. 

"You think you're gonna marry her and shit?" He asked, harshly. 

Sonny laughed. "We haven't got that far."

"Is this funny?" Henry asked. 

"Easy!" Walt warned. "Sonny's been good for Al. Look at the way he looks at her!"

"I saw." Henry's lips thinned. 

"I love her, man." Sonny took another bite. "She's great. She's...I mean we're not trying to move that fast..."

"Yeah well you got her here, doncha?!"

"She wanted to." Sonny replied, he picked up the whole pie plate now. 

"Yeah..." Henry rolled his eyes. "Sure. Gettin' you beers and doting on you..."

Sonny turned back towards the counter, starting to put the pie back down. He rolled his eyes. 

"I just don't know what you think you're doing. Trying to change her." Henry shot out. 

"Excuse me?" Sonny spun, Alex's pie still in his hand. 

Henry shrugged. "She's pretending. This isn't her!"

"With all do respect Henry, you haven't seen your sister in a long time." Sonny said with narrowed eyes. 

"Oh!" Henry yelled a little more loudly, almost tripping over his feet. Not because of the bandages on his leg. 

"Easy, bro." Walt reached out to steady him but Henry fought him. 

"Oh so you come in 4 months ago and you think you know my sister! She's MY sister!" Henry yelled. 

"You're drunk." Sonny sighed and tried to refrain from getting angry. 

"What the fuck does that-" Henry sputtered. "Alex is going to get bored of all this. She doesn't bake pies and go to mass. You don't know her-"

"You don't know ME!" Sonny yelled back, unable to restrain himself. 

"What's going on?" Alex came back into the kitchen from the living room at the sound of the yelling.

"Lexi what is all this?" Henry yelled. 

"Dude!" Walt warned Henry again. 

"Why am I spending Thanksgiving in the most Catholic house in America?!" He raged. 

"Henry-" Alex started. 

"This isn't you! This isn't...no disrespect," he motioned to Sonny, who already had a tight jaw. "You're family's nice people but she's puttin' on a show for them."

"Yeah, disrespect taken!" Sonny's eyes flashed. 

"Sonny..." Alex tried to calm him down as well. 

Henry rolled his eyes harshly. "You don't have to do the whole married with kids thing Alex. Why are you tryin so hard to be normal?"

"She is normal!" Sonny defended. 

Henry looked at only Alex. "You've been uncomfortable all day!"

"Because of you!" Sonny yelled behind her. 

Alex turned with a flash of anger in her eyes. "That's not totally-"

"Keep out of it Staten Island!" Henry warned. 

"Henry--both of you--stop!" Alex rubbed her temples. "What are you doing? I'm happy!"

"For how long Lexi? You're trying too hard to be this person that you and I both know you're not!" He explained. 

"What are you even mad about?" She asked with knitted eyebrows. "That I had the audacity to grow up while you're getting shot at and missing Nate's whole life."

"Lexi!" Walt gaped. 

"Better than being a slut who thinks she's in love with the first guy who doesn't leave in the morning." Henry shot back. 

Alex just stood there stunned. 

"Dat's it!" Sonny slammed the pie down breaking the plate and brushed past Alex to grab Henry. 

Henry swayed, the alcohol in his system on the brink of causing him to fall over. 

"Don't fucking talk to her like that!" Sonny threatened. 

"What are you gonna do about it?" Henry taunted. "You gonna hit me?"

"Whoa, hey everybody calm down!" Walt desperately tried to restrain his drunk older brother. 

But no one held back Sonny as he clocked Henry across his left cheek. Alex yelled. Henry staggered back onto Walt but he didn't get up or fight back. Sonny's face was still screwed up into a scowl when Alex started crying. 

"You broke it!" She sounded broken-hearted. 

He turned. "Broke wha-?"

Alex held up one shard of the glass pie plate with dainty blue and pink flowers painted on it. 

"C'mon Henry let's go outside." Walt lifted him up, while glaring at Sonny. 

"Yeah." Henry didn't fight now. He steadied himself with the cane and his brother and let Walt lead him into the dark backyard. 

"Al...I'm sorry." Sonny started, seeing the hurt and anger all over her face, even though she was focused on the pie plate. 

"What happened in here?" Rose entered first 

"He broke it!" Alex held up the shard again. 

"Who broke what?" Annette entered next. 

"Bubbe's pie plate!" Alex yelled.

"Ma where's the broom?" Sonny sighed. 

"Where's Henry?" Angela sounded concerned but not surprised. She swallowed. Sonny motioned his neck out the back door. Angela followed. 

Sonny swept up the mess he made of the plate and the pie while explaining what happened in the vaguest way he could to his parents. It's not as if they couldn't hear them yelling, but he felt embarrassed and wrong and he wanted to talk to Alex who'd gone into the dining room with her mother, still holding a piece of her grandmothers plate. 

Soon after, Angela gathered her son and her husband and briefly nodded goodbyes. The other McClures followed soon after. Rose hugged both Annette and Dom warmly, not apologizing for her offspring but thanking them for having them. Walt gave proper and sincere farewells. Alex said nothing to any of them and neither did Henry, for obvious reasons. 

"Do you want a lift home?" Alex asked Sonny. 

"What about...?"

"He'll be good." She crossed her arms. "There's room."

Stuffed in the very back of the suburban with Alex, Sonny attempted to touch her hand, which she pulled away. 

"Al?" He whispered. "I'm sor-"

"The baby's sleeping Sonny." She cut him off fixing him with an angry look. 

He was quiet the rest of the ride.   
****  
No one said a word the ride back. They dropped off Sonny and Alex at their building, Rose and Walt both waved at the departing duo. Walt frowned at his sister as she walked away and followed Sonny into the building. They squeezed together in the lift. Alex wouldn't look at him and Sonny felt his heart sink. They both got off on the 3rd floor but she didn't protest him coming with her into the apartment. 

Once the door was shut behind him he locked it and sighed. He opened his mouth to say something he wasn't sure of yet but Alex got there first. 

"What is the matter with you!?" She wasn't yelling yet. 

He sighed again. "I'm sorry about hitting him. I just couldn't-"

"Why couldn't you just leave it!" She complained. 

Sonny knitted his eyebrows. "He was yelling at you! Didn't you hear what I heard?"

She crossed her arms and sighed. "But he..."

"You can't honestly defend him right now!" Sonny started to get angry too, thinking about the way Henry talked to her. 

"He doesn't mean that." She shook her head. "You don't understand."

"What?! Alex, he yelled it in your face!" He added. 

"I yelled at him too!" She rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah and he deserved that!"

Alex clenched her jaw and rolled her eyes again. 

"Is that what he's always like? Is that why you were all nervous about today?" Sonny asked. 

"No. He's not...there was a thing a few years ago but that was right after dad died and he got into a fight with my mom about selling the house."

"He drunk then too?" 

Alex made a face. "He's on painkillers! That's why he was so-"

"Drunk off his ass? Al he was drinking all day! He smelled like booze when he came in!" 

"Just stay out of it!" Alex was irritated. 

"Don't act like you didn't see dat!" Sonny threw his palms up. 

Alex just made a face. 

Sonny continued. "Is this what your family does? Just ignore things like your brother being an alcoholic?" 

She flared her nostrils and uncrossed her arms. "So because my family isn't like your family I'm wrong?"

"No!" He shook his head. "I didn't say that, Al!"

"Yeah but you think it. You guys are all..." She was shaking with rage now. "You broke my bubbe's plate!"

Sonny looked confused. "I didn't know it was your bubbe's plate."

"Because you don't care at all about my family."

"What the fuck?" Sonny stared at her in confused anger. "I didn't fucking break the plate on purpose! I didn't know some stupid plate was so important to you!

Alex glared. Sonny took a breath and attempted to calm down after seeing her face, though he was beginning to feel just as angry. 

"Baby, I-" he started. "I just love you so much. I couldn't take him talkin' to you like dat!"

She scowled again. "You punched my brother because you love me? That's not-"

She was too frustrated to form words. 

"Al, I was tryin' to protect-"

"Protect?!" She screamed. "You don't need to protect me from Henry! You don't need to protect me from anything! I'm a big girl!"

He sighed. "I can't help it...I love you."

"You can keep sayin' that but it doesn't excuse you!" She shot bitterly. 

"Because someone being in love with you and caring about you is the worst thing in the world, huh, Al?" Sonny responded angrily. "Should I just yell at you like Henry? Call you a slut! Is he right? Are you just gonna get bored and run away?"

"No!" She yelled back. 

"Then what the fuck?" Sonny had his hands on his hips. 

"Maybe I need a break." She sighed. "You should go."

"No!" Sonny still looked angry. "I'm not-"

"Sonny, GO! Before I get really mad." She seethed. 

"This is all because of Henry! He fucked the whole day up!" He crossed his arms. 

"Shut up." Alex closed her eyes and shook her head. 

"Al, c'mon! He drinks when he's on pain killers. He's an asshole to his sister. His wife looks terrified to talk to-"

"Shut the fuck up Sonny! Shut the fuck up!" She raged fully again. 

"I'm right though. He probably-" Sonny continued as if she hadn't started screaming at him again. 

"Get out!" She breathed out. 

Those words stung and made Sonny stop and look at her. "What?" 

"Get out of my apartment." She repeated. 

"Al-" He started to protest. 

"I don't want to talk to you about this, anymore. I'm not talking to you about this. Get the fuck away from me." She spat and pouted into her bedroom. 

She slammed the door and locked it behind her, Sonny could hear the little metal click.

He realized his mistake immediately and pounded on the bedroom door. "Al please. I'm sorry, okay?"

He was met with complete silence. It was worse than her yelling, at least then he could see her face. He dug in, as if he could solve this through sheer force of will

"I'm not leaving! I- I just love you baby...I" Sonny sighed. "Maybe I did da wrong thing but it's because I care about you! I love you."

Alex said nothing.   
****


End file.
